Genesis
by CyborgMelody
Summary: Summary on first chapter. 002X0C 009X003 and maybe 004XCathy
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is after the 00 cyborgs defeat Black Ghost. Jet sacrifices himself to save 009. The cyborgs began to live happy lives afterward. Until five years after the fall of Black Ghost, Jet finds himself brought back life by the same organization that took his humanity. Can he stop Black Ghost with his fellow cyborgs, old and new.**_

_**Couples: 009x003, 002xG-21(OC) **_

…

_**So this is how it ends.**_

Jet watched as he and Joe fell closer and closer to the blue planet. He felt the pain getting worse and worse as they passed through the atmosphere.

_**002!**_ He heard Ivan's voice in his mind.

_**Ivan? Sorry we're not going to make it. I ran out of fuel trying to reach Joe.**_

_**I can save you but you would have to leave him.**_ Jet looked down at his friend. The brown haired teen had passed out from his fight with black ghost. Jet still couldn't believe that all their years of suffering that they finally defeated the people that made their lives a living hell.

_**I have the choice.**_

_**Yes. I will bring you back now.**_

_**NO! I don't want to be saved! 003 is waiting for him. He has more to live for than me. Save him.**_

_**Understood…Jet?**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**I'm sorry I can't save you both.**_ Jet could hear great sorrow in Ivan's voice. Jet chuckled.

_**Don't be. Will you do something for me?**_

_**What?**_

_**Tell everyone I'm sorry for not coming back, including Jimmy and Cathy back in New York. Ok?**_

_**Yeah, I will.**_ He quickly wrapped his scarf around Joe's arm and watched as Joe started to vanish into a blue mist. _**Goodbye Jet. **_Ivan fell silent.

_**Goodbye everyone. I'll miss you all.**_ Jet smiled as he continued, alone, to fall back to earth.

…..

003 heard a splash next to her over her crying. As she turned she could see Albert reach for something as it began to sink. He pulled Joe out of the water and tried to wake the teen up. Everyone swam over to him as he opened his eyes.

"Joe!" she cried as she embraced him in her arms.

"Where am I?" he asked, still trying to wake fully.

"Earth." G.B. said. Joe shot up as he looked around.

"Where's Jet?" he asked. No one answered.

_**I…couldn't save the both of you…he wanted me to save you instead of him…**_ Ivan explained to the worried group. Everyone's hearts sank.

"So he's still out there? We have to save him!" Joe protested. But he realized no one was listening to him. They were looking at something behind him and he could see tears start to fill in some of their eyes. He turned and saw a bright light fall for the twilight sky. He knew that it was his friend and not a falling star. Emotions of sadness and angry filled his body. Knowing he could do nothing as he watched the light slowly disappear made him feel heavy.

"Goodbye…my friend…" he said quietly as the tears fell down his face.

…..

Albert sat alone in his apartment in Germany. He was flipping through a newspaper when the phone rang. He walked over and picked it up.

"Guten Tag?" he said in his thick German accent.

"Hey Albert." A man blurted out with a thick British accent. Albert smiled.

"Hey, G.B. How have you been, my friend?" he replied in English as he sat his red arm chair.

"Well, my acting career is taking off like a rocket into space. I've been getting great reviews from the toughest critics in town. Also, I heard Joe and Françoise are happily dating now. They we're always such a cute couple." Albert chuckled a little.

"It's about time." Albert responded.

"Albert, you're going to New York in a few months, right?" G.B. asked with a much darker tone. Albert paused for a few minutes until he answered.

"Yeah. I won't make it on the anniversary, so I'm going early and I'll be staying with Cathy for a few days."

"I can't believe it's been five years already… he never got to see how our lives changed from living a life of fear to living a normal life…"

"Let's stop talking about this. It's late and we need our sleep. I got work early in the morning."

"Alright, good night Albert. Don't let the bed bugs bite." The British man chuckled.

"Good night, G.B." he replied as he set the phone down. He began to walk toward his bedroom when he stopped in front of one of his selves. He turned to an old photo frame. It showed everyone on their camping trip. Everyone was smiling and happy in the picture. The person who caught his eye was the tall red head with a lopsided smile. He had his arm around Joe's shoulder and the other holding up a beer can. Albert sighed and walked past it. _**Why did you throw away your life like that kid? You had your whole life in front of you. **_He walked into his room and turned off the lights. He fell into his bed and shut his eyes.

...

"So, is his repairs are complete?" a short man with a white lab coat asked the man who was walking next to him down the large hall way. The other man was tall and younger looking, with black spiked hair.

"Yeah, after five years of work, I cheated death again. I can't wait to tell Skull our success." He said happily as he walked down the hall to an iron door. He gleefully punched in the code into the pad next to the large door. He walked up to the medical table in the middle of a room. On it was a white sheet that outlined the body under it. He removed the sheet, exposing the red headed teen's unconscious face.

"002, welcome back to the world of the living." he said with a sinister smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ug…I'm burning up…Am I still falling?**_

Jet could feel the sweat travel down his body.

_**I thought I would have hit the ground by now…maybe I'm in Hell…serves me right for all the shit I did back in the Bronx…**_

He slowly pried his heavy eyes open. His vision was blurred as he looked around. The room was white and there was only the bed in the room.

_**Where the hell am I?**_

He looked behind him and saw a black mark on the snow white wall. His heart stopped when his vision returned and saw the mark more clearly. It was a black skull with flames around it. It was a mark he was too used to. It was the Mark of Black Ghost.

"AH F***!" He screamed pulling the sheets off his bare body. He looked around for a door or window. But the room had no entrance or exit, not even a single window could be found. He ran up to the walls and slammed his fists against them. "Let me out! Let me out, you bastards!" No response. He fell back to his bed. He placed his head in his hands, trying to recall what had happened. _**I thought these bastards were done for! Does that mean all we did was for nothing! Damn it! **_Tears started to fill in his brandy colored eyes. _**Maybe this is a nightmare? God when will I wake up? **_He heard something like a large lock turning. A portion of the wall opened up and two guards came through. He quickly jumped up but his fever made him to sway from side to side.

"002 get back in bed." One ordered. Jet growled and shook his head as he stood up. The guards grabbed their stun guns but Jet was too fast and already reached them both. He punched the one on the right. He heard a cracking sound as he continued his attack. The guard flew across the room and his head hit the wall. There was blood where the guard hit the wall. The guard lied there, motionless. Jet stepped back with wide eyes.

"I…I…killed…him…." He said. All of the sudden he felt this shocking pain surge through him. He screamed in pain as he fell down on the tile floor. Jet turned to see the other guard had hit him with the stun gun. He screamed in pain as the guard turned the voltage up. He looked over at the wall. The guard he had punch began to get back up. His neck was bent and blood trickle down his mouth. The guard cracked his neck back into place and he walked over to the suffering cyborg. He grabbed his gun and shot Jet with it. All Jet could do was scream, in hope that someone will help him or he would wake up from this horrible nightmare. He was about to pass out when he heard the door open again.

"What are you idiots doing?" said a very angry voice. The guards dropped their weapons and backed away from the teen. Jet saw a large man come into his view. He had dark curly hair and he had dark tan skin. The man picked him up off the floor and shook him. "Señor? Hey, Kid! You ok?" Jet started to feel heavy and he began to close his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep.

…

"Jet…..Jet….Jet…" said a familiar voice. Jet could only see blackness around him.

"Cathy? Cathy, where are you?" Jet screamed out. But she didn't show herself. Then he began to hear other voices.

"Jet, where did you go?" he could hear Joe say.

"Jet…" Gilmore's voice said. Jet could hear the others calling his name.

"Guys! Hey, guys! Where are you guys?" he yelled out. Their voices began to fade more and more. "Wait guys! Where are you? Don't go!" He looked down and saw Earth beneath his feet. He stared at it for awhile until he realized that the planet was coming closer and closer to him. He was falling back toward the planet. He felt the speed increase every second as he tried to turn on his jets. But for some reason they didn't turn on. He closed his eyes, ready for impact.

…

He opened his eyes. Jet looked around to see that he was in the white room again. But he wasn't alone. He turned to his side to see the large man at his bedside. He wore a black uniform with a red scarf.

"¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Esta vivo!" he said with a thick Spanish accent. Jet could only look at the man. Though Jet could speak German, Japanese, French, and Chinese, but he didn't know a thing about Spanish. The man's smile faded. His smile returned within seconds. "You're an American? No?" the man said in English.

"Y…Yeah…" Jet said quietly.

"Well, are you feeling alright?" he said with a concern voice. Jet didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk to this man. He scowled at the man. "You don't trust me, do you?" Jet shook his head. The older man sighed and reached over for something. Jet jumped backward. "Well I think you may want these." He threw a uniform at Jet. "I don't think you want to be walking around naked." He chuckled. Jet looked down and saw he had no clothes on. He blushed in embarrassment as he grabbed the clothes. This only made the man laugh harder. He looked away so the teen had some privacy as he changed. Jet watched the man closely. He didn't want to take his eyes off him for a minute. As he pulled the shirt over his head, he felt something cold clamp down on his neck. He looked back and saw that the man had put a strange collar on his neck. He jumped back.

"What the hell did you just put on me?" he yelled at the man.

"It's a shock collar. All cyborgs must wear them. It's the rules. See I have to wear one too." The man said pulling down his scarf, revealing the metal collar. Jet heart sank.

"You're…a cyborg too?" he asked. The man nodded.

"Call me G-19."

"What does the G mean?"

"I'm a part of a new cyborg project called the Genesis Project. It started five years ago, shortly after the Scar and the leaders of Black Ghost were defeated."

"Don't you mean destroyed?" The man looked at him with confused look.

"What's your name kid?" G-19 asked.

"Jet Link, 002." G-19 looked shocked by the teen's name.

"So you're the one they brought back from the dead. ¡Dios mío!" he said rubbing his head.

"Brought back from the dead? What does that mean? WHY IS BLACK GHOST STILL AROUND? TELL ME?" Jet screamed. G-19 shook his head.

"We have to go. We can't talk here." He said as he reached for Jet's arm. Jet pulled his arm back.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW!" he ordered. Jet saw the man's face turned serious. G-19 ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck. He threw Jet to the ground. Jet flailed his arms and legs around; trying to break free from the man's grip. But the man was as strong as G-Jr. The man leaned in closer.

"Calm down. That collar has enough power to light a whole city. They won't hesitate to use it on you. If you just stay calm you will live longer. Now I'm going to let go of you, then you will follow me. We will go to where they want us to go. And after we are done, I'll make sure that you know everything I know. Does that sound good?" G-19 whispered with a stern voice. Jet stopped resisting and calmed down. He felt the man's grip loosen and felt his hand grab his arm. He followed without a word. They walked through the sliding door to a long hallway. He was surprised that they weren't being escorted by any guards. Memories of being chained up and dragged down hallways by large guards sneaked into his mind. He trembled in fear remembering how he was treated by these people.

"I guess I should apologize to you about using that much force on ya. Your probably scared out of your mind. Coming back to life and waking up to this. Lo siento."

"What does that mean?" Jet asked.

"I'm sorry. Lo siento means I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh. Are you from Mexico?" Jet asked out of curiosity. The man stopped and looked at him and smiled.

"No, mi amigo, your close. I'm from España. Spain" He chuckled.

"Close? I didn't even get the right continent." He said.

"I guess you're right. I just wanted to cheer you up, Amigo." Jet smiled slightly. They reached a large metal door with the Black Ghost insignia on it. His smile faded as the door opened and two guards came in with chains. He looked at G-19. The man didn't follow the guards as they pulled the teen inside the chamber. "Don't freak out, kid. Just stay calm." He said. Jet nodded to thank him for his words of wisdom. He stepped through the door and watched as they closed again.

"Come on! Move!" one guard ordered. He gave them a dirty look as he walked to the middle of the room. The guards pushed him down and attached the chains to the ground. He kneeled on the ground and waited there. Then something caught his eye. A black figure came into his sight. It was Scar. He had his mask and black cape on. Anger and fury started to surge through his body. He scowled, watching his enemy sit in his chair.

"Well 002, welcome back. How did you sleep?" he finally said.

"Well it was great. I had a great dream and I think you were in it. Oh yeah, in my dream my friend Joe blew you up along with those other bastards. Too bad it didn't come true." He said with a sly smirk.

"I can see you didn't change much after five years in a comatose state. I suggest being more obedient to our organization."

"Oh yeah," Jet said as he stood up, "Well I suggest you go fu…" Scar pressed a button on his chair. The collar beeped and began to shock Jet. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Scar pressed the off switch. Jet coughed and started to breathe normally. Scar removed himself from his chair and walked up to the young cyborg. He grabbed the collar and pulled Jet up to his mask.

"I've been pretty kind to you, 002. Allowing you to be rebuilt. Giving you more strength than before. You will obey me or so help me, I'll dismantle you myself!" Scar yelled. Jet opened his eyes and chuckled.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" he said. Scar growled and threw Jet on the ground. He signaled two guards. They grabbed Jet by the shoulders and took off his shirt. He called out for another guard. The guard brought out a branding iron. Scar took it and showed Jet the hot end. Jet saw it was the mark of Black Ghost.

"This mark will forever be with you, even in the afterlife. It will remind you who really owns you." Scar explained. Jet started to fight against the guards, but their grips were too strong. He heard a hissing sound and then a burning pain went through him. His movement became more violent and he began to scream out. The smell of his own skin burning started to make him sick to his stomach. He cried out, "JOE! SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

…

_**What's taking so long?**_ G-19 was waiting outside for the teen. He heard the door's latch click. He quickly looked up, waiting to see Jet walk out. Jet flew across the hall and hit the wall on the other side. He ran up to the shirtless teen, which was lying on his back.

"What happened?" he asked. The teen had tears in his eyes.

"Turn me over! Hurry!" G-19 grabbed him and rolled him over on his stomach. Shock ran across his face. He could clearly see the mark on the teen's back. "Get me some ice or something!" the teen screamed. G-19 tried to pick him up, but Jet quickly protested. "Don't touch it! It hurts!"

"I need a stretcher!" G-19 ordered a guard. The guard ran down the hall to fetch one. "002, what did you do? Why did he brand you?" There was no response. He looked at the teen's face. Jet had passed out. G-19 sighed. "Lo siento, mi amigo."

…

Jet woke up in his white room. He shot up out of his bed. He felt a pain coming from his upper back. He looked down and saw his body was wrapped up with some sort of gauze. He heard footsteps approach him. He looked up to see G-19's angry face.

"You didn't listen to a word I said! Did you?" Jet looked down.

"How could I? That man and his cronies destroyed me and my friends lives! We didn't want this life of being seen as only weapons of destruction!" he yelled. G-19 sighed.

"Such will power. I haven't seen a guy like you in a long time." Jet wasn't the guy who to compliments very well. So, he just turned the other way and sighed, trying to cover his blushing. "Ya hungry?" Jet couldn't remember the last time he ate a solid meal. His stomach felt empty. He nodded and jumped out of bed. They walked down the hall to mess hall. He saw a few people in the room, some were guards and some wore the same cyborg uniform he wore. He sat down as G-19 grabbed their food. He looked around at the bleak setting. He stared at one of the cyborgs in the room. The cyborg looked like his age but he had short shaggy white hair and yellow eyes. He reminded Jet so much of Albert. The cyborg looked up with anger. Jet quickly turned away. He felt someone turn him around. He now faced the cyborg.

"What do you want, low life!" he yelled.

"Nothing, jackass!" Jet snapped. The cyborg grabbed him by the shirt.

"I don't take crap from anyon…" Jet watched as the other cyborg was lifted off the ground.

"Now, now 30. Leave him alone. He is having a bad day. Besides Scar wouldn't like hearing that you beat up a billion dollar project." G-19 said holding up the angry teen with one hand. G-30 nodded. He was then released by the much older cyborg. The teen gave one last dirty look, and then he ran out of the mess hall. "I leave you for five minutes and you already start a fight." He placed a tray in front of Jet. Jet's faced cringed at the meal his friend had given him. It looked like a big green glob with bits of dark green pieces of something. It smelled terrible.

"Uh…what is that?" Jet asked as he poked his meal with his spoon.

"It's a….uh….I don't really know." Jet widened as he picked up his fork, which it was still attached to the blob. If he wasn't so hungry he wouldn't even think about taking a single bite of this meal. But temptation won him over. He took a small bite. It tasted horrible.

"Oh god! That shit is terrible!" he said coughing.

"Yeah I know. But it's the only thing they feed us. They say it's healthy for us. Although it just make us want to throw up and I hear all the scientists and leaders get eat turkey and mashed potatoes on Thursday." He put his hand on Jet's shoulder. "But you'll get used to it."

"No I won't. I'll get out of here one day. And I'm going back to my friends and my home in New York." Jet said gleefully. G-19 sighed. "Hey old man, I want to know everything." G-19 sat down in front of Jet.

"Well, where do we start?"

"One thing, I punched that guard. Before, I wasn't all that strong compared to 005. But know I feel like I can lift a building. I at least snapped his neck. I killed the man but he got right back up. Why?"

"They're a new type of experiment. They can regenerate from any wound; even a bullet to the heart could kill them. But they don't have long lifespan. They live about a month or so; if their lucky they live for three months. As for your strength, I heard they modified your body to be stronger and faster"

"Now what happened five years ago?"

"Before Black Ghost was defeated, they came up with the Genesis Project. It was to back up the 00 Cyborg Project. They started to build cyborgs and perform experiments but they were pretty small. After Black Ghost's defeat, they were going to shut everything down. Until they found you and Scar's remains. That's when everything started up again. I came into the picture a year after the project was started. I was built to 005's designs. In fact, I used to be like you. Wanting to go back to my normal life. My daughter and I…" G-19 trailed off. Jet saw the loneliness and hurt in his eyes.

"If it hurts you so much then you don't have to say it."

"Ok. They started bring scientist from everywhere. The scientists here are either mad or insane. Doctor Walker is the one in charge of the project over all. He's the one who brought you back to life."

"But why did they want to bring me back to life?" The man shook his head.

"I don't know. They would bring Abraham Lincoln back to live if they had the chance."

"What is the purpose of this project?"

"…They say that this project will determine the fate of the world. That we as cyborgs will control that fate. Of course that fate will be world destruction; the only thing Black Ghost wants." Jet scowled.

"I won't let them do that! I will stop them!" Jet said angrily. G-19 shushed the teen.

"Don't talk about stuff like that here." He ordered.

Jet was about to protest when he heard a stern voice say, "Where were you G-19?" Jet turned around to look at the being standing behind him. It was a young brown haired woman with the same long red scarf that all the cyborgs wore. Her arms had scars all over them. She had a black tank top on and black cargo pants. Her purple eyes caught Jet's brandy eyes. "Who's this?"

"002, meet G-21. G-21, meet 002." He said with a smile.

"You know we had training today. Let's go!" she said walking away.

"I got orders to bring the kid with us." She stopped and turned back toward the duo.

"He's just going to mess everything up." She said coldly. Jet growled at her. G-19 sighed.

"Come on, G-21. Just give him a chance." She pouted and walked away. "Well, I think that went well."

"In what way?" Jet snapped.

"She didn't yell at you. By the way, you're not leaving until your plate is empty." Jet looked up and scowled.

"Do I have to?" he said like a child would say to his parents who was forcing him to eat his vegetable.

…

Sorry for the language in this chapter. I'll try to keep it a little cleaner later. Nya~


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, I think I'm going…. to hurl…" Jet complained as he followed G-19 down a blue hall way. The older man just chuckled at the face he was making. "God, now I regret ever complaining when Chang told me to taste test his food." G-19 turned to him with a confused look. "Chang is 006. He used to use me as his taste tester for his new experiments. I miss his cooking…" Jet explained. G-19 nodded and continued walking.

"We need to pick up G-21 before we head to the training grounds." The man said. Jet stopped scowled at the thought of seeing that woman. G-19 turned around and sighed. "Is that all you can do? Scowl like that?"

"Do we really have to go get her?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She came in and acted all high and mighty. I've been fighting since World War II, and yet she acts like I'm a child!" Jet said angrily.

"True, her attitude isn't the best, but she had it rough here and back at her home. Besides, I rather have her on my side than have her as an enemy." He said with a stern voice as he continued down the hall. They reached a red door. Above it was a sign that was lit. G-19 opened the door and walked into another dark hall way. "Well? Are you coming?" he asked. Jet ran to catch up to him.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Jet asked.

"Some idiot broke the lights and never fixed it." Jet didn't believe his explanation, but he didn't care what reason there was. He looked around to see if maybe there was a way to escape. But he didn't see any windows.

_**What is it with Black Ghost and their hatred for windows? **_Jet thought to himself as he searched the hall. He suddenly saw a harsh light at the end of the hallway. When they reached the end of the hall, he stared in amazement. Where he stood he could see a desert, forest, lake, and mountains all in the same place. "Where in the world are we?"

"On a manmade island somewhere in-between Japan and the U.S." G-19 said.

_**I'm so close to home but I can't figure out how to get there! **_He looked around the landscape. Suddenly something flew past him and hit the wall behind him. He heard a low groan. Jet turned around and looked at the being on the ground. It was a older woman. She wore the same uniform G-21 wore but she had bleach-blonde hair. She clenched her stomach and was trying to catch her breath. Jet quickly ran to her side. "Hey, are you ok?" he said as he placed his hand on her thin shoulder. She swatted at him and scowled.

"Don't touch me, low-life!" she ordered.

Jet pouted. "What is with people and calling me that? You sound just like…" then a second object flew by him. He looked to see that the object was G-30. "Oh, speak of the devil." He said with a smirk. Both of the cyborgs had many burses and cuts on their body. The woman sat up and helped her partner on his feet. He swayed from side to side until he was able to stand on his own.

"Ok, sparing is over. You two get out of the way so we can receive our group training for the day." The two froze as a figure came over a hill. It was G-21. The duo moved quickly past Jet and continued running down the hallway. Jet watched them until they were out of site. He turned to face the female cyborg that didn't even have a scratch on her.

He was going to yell at her when she turned her head toward him. He stared into her cold face. He never realized that her eyes were a beautiful dark violet color and brown hair was shining in the sun. He felt this burning feeling in the middle of his chest.

"What are you looking at, Big Nose?" she said with an annoyed voice. The feeling he had disappeared within seconds. His scowl returned to his face.

"Who are you calling Big Nose?" he yelled. She huffed and turned away from him. _**I really hate this woman!**_ Jet thought to himself. He felt G-19's large hand grab his shoulder. He looked up at the older man.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." He said as he walked past the teen. Jet could only follow the two cyborgs. He kept an eye out for any way he could escape. He ran to one of the edges of the island while they waited for instruction. The island didn't have any fences around it, but the sides of the island were cliffs that had to be at least the size of a five story building. He looked down to the waves below. There were sharp rocks at the bottom along with robotic sharks. _**I can't swim out of here. So I guess I could try to fly.**_ He turned on his jets and threw himself into the air.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" he could hear G-21 scream at him. He flew past the tree tops.

_**Ha! Black Ghost is either blind or just plain stupid. I'm out of here! **_He saw a tower in the distance light up. He stopped in mid air. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came from it and hit him.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed. His jets turned off and he began to fall back to the ground. He groaned as he slowly stood up. G-21 ran up and smacked him in the head. "OW! What was that for?" He could see she was angry.

"Why did you did that?" she yelled in his face. "You must have some sort of death wish, dumbass!"

But he wasn't going to let her get the best of him. He scowled and gritted his teeth. "Maybe I want to leave this place! Maybe I don't want to be a weapon anymore, bitch!" Her face turned to a bright red as she scowled.

"What did you say?" she snarled.

"You heard me, bitch!" he yelled back. She grabbed him by his shirt and formed a fist with her other hand. He dodged the women's punch. Jet quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to peel her off of him. They struggled to make sure the other didn't have the upper hand. Jet felt a strong grip grab the back of his shirt and it tugged him away from the angry teen.

"Both of you knock it off!" Jet could hear G-19's angry voice yell. G-19 then hit both the teens' heads together and then let go of them. Jet and G-21 swayed from side form the impact for a few minutes. "Now focus! You two need to work together or we all are going to die here!" The two teens looked down in shame. When G-19 turned his back toward them, they quickly exchanged dirty looks. Then they ran to catch up to the older cyborg.

….

Jet trudged back into his white room. He fell into the sheets of his bed._** Bombs, robots, tanks, jets, and missiles. God it was like I was against five different armies at once.**_ He paused and thought about his month of training. _**I'm a lot stronger than before. I can't believe half the stuff I did back there.**_ While he was training, he learned a lot about his team members. G-19 was as strong as 005. But he had other abilities. He could also clap his hand together to create a sonic boom. G-19's real name was Luis Rodolfo and he had very caring nature. He hates arguments, which G-21 and Jet had plenty in the short time they knew each other. Then there was the other cyborg. G-21 refused to tell Jet her real name and forbid G-19 from telling him. She also refused to tell him all of her abilities but from what he saw her cyborg abilities were just like Albert's, except her modifications were more advance, so she could feel and her upgrades were less noticeable (except for some surgical scars that covered parts of her arms and torso). Just thinking about the teen made him fill with anger. She always knew a way to get under his skin. He hated the way she acted. She was rude and always seemed angry at him no matter what he did. He had even stopped a giant robot from crushing every bone in her body, but she just called him an idiot and walked away. Just the thought of her made his blood boil.

"God I hate that women!" he said to himself. _**Why couldn't she be more like **__**Françoise?**_ He paused._** I really need to get out of here.**_ He sat up and stared at the large Black Ghost mark on the wall. He reached back and touched his back. Jet never saw the mark in the mirror but he knew what it looked like. Anger filled his soul at the thought of everything Black Ghost had done to him and his friends. The clicking of the door snapped him out of his thought. He turned to face a black haired scientist he had never seen before. Jet turned around and faced the scientist.

"I guess this is the first time we met while you were conscious. I'm Professor David Walker. I'm the Genesis project's head scientist. How are you?" Jet stayed quiet. The scientist chuckled, which only made Jet angry. "I guess you're not in a good mood today. I just wanted to talk, nothing more." Jet's angry expression didn't disappear. "I'm not lying. I not…"

"Just tell me what the hell you want!" Jet ordered. The scientist jumped back from the sudden reaction from the red haired teen. But his smile returned shortly after.

"Well, I was given new orders and I thought you would love to hear them." Jet curiosity rose as he waited for the scientist to tell him the news. "It's about the 00 cyborgs." Jet shot up.

He growled, "What about them?"

"They know where they are and plan to capture them. All expired models, 001, 003, and 004, will be either destroyed or experimented. We have a genetic breeding program we love to use 003 for. The other cyborgs will be reprogrammed and place into the Genesis program." Jet jumped toward the scientist and tackled him. His face was filled with anger.

"If you even attempt to screw with their lives again, I swear I'll make your life a living Hell!" he screamed. Jet heard his collar beep and it began to shock the teen. He backed off the scientist and tried to tear the collar off his neck. The scientist brushed himself off and sat up. He clicked a button on a remote to turn the collar off. Jet tried to catch his breath.

"But I could ignore all those terrible orders and let them continue their normal lives. You just have to follow my demands." He sat with his sinister smile. He stuck his face in the teen's face. Jet looked up. "They live if you stay." He whispered in the teen's ear. Jet's eyes widened. His face then turned sober and he looked down. "What's your answer?" Walker asked.

Jet kept his head down as he said with a low voice, "I'll stay."

….

Yo, it's CyborgMelody

I would love to hear your feedback. It bothers me greatly not knowing what you guys think. Please review. I don't care if it's mean or not, it'll help me greatly.

Jet: please review or she'll cry…

Me: Jet! That happened once! I won't cry…*sob*…this time.


	4. Chapter 4

I guess I should tell you guys that when the words are _**like this,**_ it's their thoughts. It's also how Ivan talks telepathically. Just letting you know, Nya~.

Also I do not own Cyborg 009; I do own G-21 and any other OC characters but nothing else.

And one last thing, Review! Nya~

….

The sound of a thousand hands clapping filled the Opéra Garnier as the large red curtain fell. The ballet dancers moved gracefully off the stage to the dressing room.

"Françoise, your boyfriend is back. And this time he brought a rose bush for you." One dancer giggled in French. The rest of the dancers began to snicker and talk about the blond woman's boyfriend. Françoise just smiles as she left the room and walked up to the brown haired teen. But she couldn't see his face at all do to the largest bouquet of roses that she has ever seen. His eyes met her eyes and he smiled and ran up to her. "Françoise! I'm so glad to see you again!" he said gleefully. He kissed her on the lips. "I thought you had a race this weekend." "Well I thought I could come visit you and then you could come with me back to Japan to watch the race." He frowned as his girlfriends emotion turned from being happy to doubtful. "You know I worry about you when I watch you race." "I'll be ok. I promise you I won't get hurt." He said as he gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded, took his hand, and guided him toward the door. _Why do I have this feeling,_ she thought to herself,_ this feeling that something bad is going to happen._ …. Jet sat by himself as he ate the same green meal he ate every day. Though it tasted terrible, he didn't seem to notice. He had too many feelings to even notice the angry stare of his female partner was giving him from across the room. "Did he fall on his head or something?" she asked G-19. "I never knew you cared for him that much." "It's just I like seeing his determination…." G-19 smirked and cocked his brow. G-21 shook her head and blushed at what she just said. "I mean, he's just making the environment bleaker than it normally is." He nodded his and turned his head toward the teen. He sighed and said, "I think Black Ghost broke his spirit. I didn't think someone like him with such high spirit could be broken so quickly. It's a shame." She cocked her head in confusion. "I was hoping to see him escape. I had high hopes for him." She nodded.

"I'll go ask him what's up." She said walking up to the young cyborg. Standing in front of him, she could see the sadness and loneness in his eyes. "Hey, when a good looking woman comes and graces you withher presence, at least have the decency to look at her!" He just rolled his eyes and turned away. Angered by Jet's actions, she grabbed his ginger hair and slammed his face into his plate.

"What the HELL was that for?" he yelled as he shot up, food covering his face.

"Your stupid depressing face was bothering me."

"Well I…." he was about to yell something, but decided. He sat back down. His scowl returned to his face. G-21 pouted and sat next to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" she asked turning to me.

"Have you ever notice that sometimes life just gets worse instead of better? Like when you want something to happen and the complete opposite happens?" He looked up at her. He was shocked that the other teen didn't look annoyed at the question. In fact she didn't have the same frown she always had on her face. She almost seemed surprised at the question. She looked down, her bangs covered her eyes.

"Yeah I know that feeling all too well." She said with a low voice. They both sat there in an awkward silence. He looked down at her hands in her lap. He could tell they were shaking slightly. Not knowing why he slowly reached for one of her pale hands. He gripped it tight. He looked up and saw G-21's eyes were wide in shock.

_**Why is he holding my hand? **_She blushed as she stared into his brandy eyes. She felt his hand grip her hand tighter; she knew he was trying calm her down. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"So…are you two going to keep ignoring me?" they heard a rather gleeful voice say. They both looked in front of them and saw G-19 sitting there with a grin that reached both cheeks. Jet quickly let go of her hand. His face turned beet red. G-21's face turned the same color. G-19 sighed and his smile disappeared. "We have a mission." Both the teens shot up.

"Who's leading?" G-21 asked.

"I am." G-19 said.

"Who's going?" she continued to ask.

"You, 002, G-15, and I." G-21 cringed when he said the unknown name to Jet. "I know you don't like him but you have to deal with it. Go get ready, the both of you." He ordered the teens. Jet walked down the hall and saw his room's door was wide open. He ran into his room and saw G-21 was standing in the middle of the room. She was holding something shiny in one hand. A ray gun. He slowly walked in.

She turned around. "There you are. I wanted to give you this." She said passing him the gun. He scowled and swatted the gun out of her hand.

"I'm not going to kill. Me and my friends said we wouldn't kill anyone, for any reason." He said in a stern voice. She scowled.

"Look, just take the gun." She ordered after picking it up and passed it over to him again. He was about to swat it out of her hand again when she then said, "Use it to protect yourself, not to kill." He paused and thought for a second. He took the gun from her.

"…thank you…" he said as he watched the other teen start to walk out the door. She stopped.

"You're…your welcome…" she said with a small smile. His heart skipped a beat. _**Did she just smile at me? **_She quickly left the room. _**You know, she's really pretty when she's smiling.**_

….

Jet ran toward the plane. He walked in and didn't see G-19 or G-21. He looked around and saw a blond haired cyborg in the corner. He appeared to be sleeping. Jet sat in the seat in front of the unknown cyborg. "Where are they?"

"I can understand G-19 but the beautiful G-21…I have no idea." A voice said that startled Jet. He looked up to see the man was wide awake and he was smiling. Jet just stared at the man. He took a guess that this man was G-15.

"What did you mean by that?" Jet asked in an annoyed voice.

"G-19 is an old man. And besides he's an outdated model. G-21, on the other hand, is different. Master of multiple types of martial arts, knows how to use more than 100 types of weapons other than the one planted in her body, and so much more. She is a prime example of the perfect weapon." Jet gritted his teeth at the comment. He remember back at the beginning how all the scientist called Albert a weapon like he wasn't human anymore. They also went as far calling him 'it'. They were only objects to their eyes. Jet was about to cuss the other man out when he heard what sounded like breathing behind him.

"Don't talk about people when they are standing right behind you." Jet jumped when he saw the brown haired cyborg right behind him.

"Holy shit! Where the hell did you come from?" He yelled. She sighed and turned to sit down.

"Oh my beautiful G-21, may I ask what took you so long to get here?" G-15 said smiling. Her eyes narrowed.

"If you must know I was grabbing my equipment." She said. Jet just realized that the teen had a rifle the almost the size of her own body. _**How did I miss that?**_ He also notices the teen had a belt with two hand guns, a large army knife, and grenades. _**Shit it looks like she's going to**__**take down whole army by herself.**_

"Ah so cruel. That's why I love you!" he gleeful said.

"Tch, whatever." She hissed. _**I can see why she really hates this guy, **_Jet thought as he took a seat. No one spoke. G-15 just kept staring at G-21, as if she was a diamond in a pile of coal. Jet could see she was getting uncomfortable.

"Dude, stop staring at her." He ordered. The cyborg snapped his head toward him.

"What did you say, low life?

"Why is everyone calling me that? And I said stop staring at her! Can't you see that you're making her uncomfortable!" he snapped. They both got to their feet and ran toward each other. They were about to exchange punches when heavy footsteps filled the room.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" a loud voice yelled. Both men stopped in their tracks and stared at G-19. The large man got between them and ordered them to sit down. "Why are you two fighting? Did you forget we're going on a mission?"

"Well this asshole couldn't take his creeper eyes off 21 and I got sick of it!" Jet answered.

"How dare you poison the divine ears of the beautiful G-21 with your stupid cussing! I was admiring her, not staring…"

"What's the difference?" Jet snapped.

"Enough!" She yelled. "I'm tired of your constant bickering, your annoying the shit out of me!" Both men looked down in shame. "Now, G-19 tell us what this mission is."

"We're going to Russia to destroy a weapons compound."

"I thought Black Ghost wanted weapons to be around, you know to cause war between the countries?"

"It's a rival weapon maker. If they are out of the way Black Ghost will get their weapon blueprints and more customers." _**Of course, why did I put my hopes up thinking Black Ghost would ever think for the greater good of the world, **_Jet thought to himself. The plane's engines began to roar. Jet watched as they took off.

"Why don't you sleep 002. You'll need your rest." G-19 said. Jet nodded and rested his head on the cold wall of the plane. His eyes began to close and he fell into a deep sleep.

…

"We'll be landing in New York in a haft an hour. Be sure to turn off any portable electronics and fasten your seat belts." The flight assistant said over the intercom. Albert looked outside and watched as the plane made its way back to the ground. His plane touched down and he made his way toward baggage claim. When he got there, he was quickly embraced by a blond haired teenage boy.

"Mr. Heinrich! It's nice to see you again." Jimmy said smiling. Albert smiled and ruffled the young man's hair.

"It's nice to see you too. Where's your mother?"

"I'm right here." The middle aged woman said as she came into his view. She quickly embraced him. They quickly grabbed his duffle bag.

"Only in America you have to pay for a baggage cart." Albert whined as he paid the machine. The two Americans laughed and showed him to where they can catch a taxi. "I really wish I was here for something more joyful." He said as the taxi driver left the airport. Cathy turned to him with a concerned look.

"I think it's sweet that you came down. Now stop frowning, if Jet were here he'd kick your ass till you smiled." Cathy joyfully said. Albert snickered, knowing that Jet had done that to him and didn't stop till he saw Albert smile. Albert saw the city approaching and thought,_** I can understand why Jet liked it here. He had a family here.**_

…_**..**_

Sorry for the wait. School is tough and I had a ton of projects. Nya~

I also want to say that to those who were affected by the Tuscan shooting, you are in my prayers. Nya~


	5. Chapter 5

"Should we wake him?" Luis asked. He looked over at the red head teen. Jet's head was back and there was some drool sliding down his cheek as he slept. Luis notice he wasn't wearing his seatbelt and the plane was going to land any second.

"Let him sleep." G-21 said coldly. As the plane's wheels hit the ground, Jet was thrown into the seat in front of him. He began to cuss and yell from being woken up so painfully. The plane stopped completely and everyone left their seats to get their coats, though Jet was still spread across the floor. G-21 walked over to the red headed teen. "You know this is why they built seat belts. Now hurry up and get up." She ordered. Jet scowled and began to pick himself up.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" he asked. But he didn't get response. When he looked up, no one was there. "And why do you guys always leave me like this?" he yelled grabbing his white fluffy snow coat. After he stepped off the plane, it quickly took off. It took only minutes for it disappeared into the clouded sky. "Hey guys wait up!" Jet yelled as he tried to catch up to the group. Luis looked back at the teenager.

"Jet, be careful the snow…," His sentence was cut short by the red head's screaming, "is deep over there. Eran muy estupido." He walked over and reached for the teen's hand. With one pull the teen was yanked out of the snow.

"GOD IT'S SO DAMN COLD HERE!" Jet stated.

"Wow, I thought the snow would be a huge clue that it was cold." G-21 said. G-15 laughed at the younger cyborg's joke. Jet scowled.

"I guess you don't mind the cold. It must keep that heart of ice of yours from melting." Jet smirked. G-21 looked back and sighed.

"Did it take all the empty space in between your ears to come up with that comeback?" Jet thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything to call the female cyborg. "I thought so." She said as she turned around. Jet just pouted and continued to walk with the group. After an hour of trudging through knee high snow, the group found a place to rest. G-15 told them that they were only a mile away from the base. As soon as they set up camp he began to inform them what the plan was.

"We are going to split up into three groups," he pulled out a blue print of the base, "There's a ridge right outside the base, but it's still under its radar. I'll want 002 and 21 to be there to make a distraction. Around 14:00, a group of guards will come and check the grounds of the base. There will be about 10 of them and they will be armed and may have guard dogs. 21, I want you to snipe the guards from that ridge. With the whole place will in a frenzy, I will go into the control center and attach these booms to the main core. G-19 will go and make sure all the doors to the base are open so I can escape. If anything happens, do anything to finish the mission. No matter what."

"Good plan, but what do I do?" Jet asked. G-19 gave him the death look.

"I don't trust you. I even have mix feelings of letting you stay with the beautiful G-21." Jet gave him a nasty look. "But I want you to watch and guard her. If I find a hair out of place, I'll make your life so hard, you'll be begging to go to Hell."

Jet chuckled, "I'm not afraid of you." G-15 grabbed Jet's shirt collar.

"I'll make you fear me!" he angrily yelled.

"I'll like to see you try!" Jet smirked.

G-21 pulled them away from each other. "If you two keep yelling, someone is going to find us and when that happens, I'll make you two into decoys and escape. And I won't think twice." She snapped. They both backed away from each other, but not without a few exchanges of cuss words. G-15 left the group to sleep. As he entered the tent he gave Jet the finger.

"Yeah, I love you too, you bastard." He said with a smile. The rest of the group sat around the small campfire. Jet reached into his pocket and grabbed his harmonica.

"Where did you get that?" G-21 asked.

"Snatch it from one of the guards while they weren't looking."

"Tocala, play for us. I would like to hear you play." G-19 begged. Jet smiled.

"You have to forgive me. I haven't played for five years, so I may not be as good as I was." He began to play. The melody was soft and soothing. He looked up and saw Luis smiling. When he looked over to G-21 and was shocked. She was smiling too. G-21 even began to hum to the song.

"You know, you're not such a bad musician." She complimented. Jet's face grew bright red and he stopped. "Aw, why'd ya stop?"

"I…just did." He stuttered and began to play again. Luis began to laugh really hard. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing, mi amigo. I'm just laughing because I thought your face was the same color as your hair." He laughed. Jet's face grew redder. He turned around so no one could see his face. They both started to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" the teen yelled. The two cyborgs quickly hushed him.

"Any louder and you'll wake the whole nation up." G-21 joked.

"Hey, Luis, can I ask you something?" Jet asked.

"Uh sure?"

"Can you teach me how to speak Spanish?" Both cyborgs looked at each other in utter confusion.

"Yeah, I guess I could teach you Spanish. May I ask why? Don't you have a translator?" the older cyborg asked.

"I do, but I broke it. Gilmore wanted to fix it, but since I already learned German and French from Albert and Franny, I thought I should do I the old fashion way. Then Joe taught me Japanese and I was learning Chinese from Chang before…." Jet smile quickly disappeared, "…before the fall…" Everyone grew silent.

"Jet…if you don't mind…what happened…I mean…do you remember anything from the fall?" G-21 asked carefully. Jet looked up at her.

"Well before I died I saw the Earth in space. It was beautiful. You know that site made me not even notice the pain. And when I was looking down, I thought of all the people we saved. But I guess it was all for nothing."

"What are you talking about?" G-21 snapped.

"Yeah, mi amigo! It would have been a lot worse if you all didn't stop Black Ghost's plan! Please stop with this self pity. Cheer up!" Jet thought for a second and then his eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"I do remember one thing…."

….

**Five years ago…**

Jet slowly opened his eyes. He felt his life slowly start to fade away. He felt that his fall ended what seemed like an eternity ago. _**It…It hurts…**_ His skin was burned black. Even though his bones were stronger than a normal human, he felt that every bone was shattered in a million pieces and he could feel his life-support system start to shut down.

"Hello, shooting star." A soft voice said. Jet used the last of his strength to look up to see who was talking, but his vision was blurred. As the figure walked closer, he could see that it was a young girl with dark green hair. She walked in front of him and kneeled down so that they were face to face.

"W…ho…ar…e…y…you?" Jet struggled to say. He could feel his body becoming cold and limp. His eyes began to close.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again. Just close your eyes." She smiled. He felt his last breath leave his body and then everything went black.

….

Jet thought for a moment. "Never mind. Just forget about it." He quickly said. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how did you guys get involved with Black Ghost?" The duo looked at each other. They waited for a response from the other. But neither said anything. G-21 got up and began to walk into the dark forest. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I going to make sure everything is safe. When I get back, I'll be going to sleep." She said as she turned toward the teen. Jet looked closely and saw her right eye had changed. The whites of her eye were black and her eye turned into what looked like a scope. As soon as she turned away from the men, she disappeared into the blackness.

"She could have just said I don't want to tell you." Jet snapped.

G-19 sighed, "It's not a subject she enjoys talking about. And if I was you I won't bring it up when she's around. As for me, my daughter and I were basically living on the streets. Black Ghost offered us a new life. We had no idea what we were getting into."

"By the way, what was your daughter's name?" Jet asked.

Luis smiled and said, "Alicia…Now it's my turn, mi amigo." Jet cocked his head.

"Eh? What do you mean it's your turn?"

"You've been asking me all these questions. So, it's my turn to ask a few." Jet nodded. "Alright, I know you're from America, but where in America did you used to live?"

"New York City."

"Ah, La Manzana Grande! That means the big apple. Now, how did you get involved with Black Ghost?" Jet grew silent.

"Well, I lived during World War II. I was a gang leader in New York. Back then I thought I owned the whole world. But on day…one of my guys came running up to me. He was beaten to a pulp. He said another gang jumped him and mugged him. It turns out that the gang that beat him up was our rivals, the Sharks. And I sure wasn't going to let them get away with it. I called them out. It was just going to be a fist fight, I swear. But the leader pulled a switch blade on me. If I hadn't turned around, he would have stabbed me right in the back. I grabbed him by the wrists, but he knocked me onto the ground. So, I tried pushing him off of me…but I ended up stabbing him in the heart." Jet looked away, "Next thing I knew, the police showed up. I didn't want to go to jail, so I hide tailed it out of there. But I knew I couldn't out run them. They shot at me and hit me in the leg. I still have a mark from it. I waited there, in pain, for them to take me away. But a black car rolled up and men in black came out. They pulled out their guns and shot at the police. They then turned their heads toward me. One told me that they would take me away for here and protect me. God…I was such an idiot! They grabbed me and drove off. I didn't suspect anything until we reached the outside of the city. When I told them to take me back because I wanted to tell my mom what was happening, they grabbed me, handcuffed, drugged me. That was the last day I saw my mother and my friends. It was also my last day of being human." Both cyborgs stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a dark subject. We might want to put out our fire and get some sleep."

"What about 21?"

"I'm right here." An angry voice said behind him. Jet nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Would you stop doing that!" Jet yelled.

…...

**Japan**

"Ivan, are you feeling ok?" Dr. Gilmore asked the blue haired 6-year-old.

"I…I don't know…I've been having these dreams lately…all of them dealing with Black Ghost!" he said holding his head. Gilmore pulled Ivan close to him.

"You know they won't hurt you anymore. They can't hurt anyone anymore. Joe made sure of it. What happened in these dreams." The Doctor said as he moved the now crying child into the den. Ivan sat on the sofa and Gilmore sat down on the tan armchair.

"Well it starts with screaming of people being transformed into cyborgs or mutants. Then it shows people being killed, there's blood everywhere. Next, this girl shows up. She has green hair and green eyes. She smiles when sees me. When I ask her who she is and what's going on, she says that it isn't the time and that we will meet soon. Then as she is walking away, she tells me that Jet is waiting for us!" Gilmore stayed their motionless. He was in complete awe of what he just heard. "Dr. Gilmore! What does it mean?"

"Could they really…no! They couldn't have!" Dr. Gilmore re-assured himself. He looked up and could tell Ivan was filled with fear. "Ivan my boy, if you have any more of those dreams, you tell me. And I assure you Black Ghost can't hurt anyone anymore." Ivan nodded and rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Now, head up to bed, you have school tomorrow." Ivan jumped of the sofa and ran up stairs. Once he heard Ivan's bedroom door shut, he sat up and walked to the window. "David, I hope you didn't do what I fear you did."

….

_**Everyone, I am sooooo sorry for taking so long! I promise to write more. I was sooo busy lately. To help me out in making new chacters. I would love ideas of cyborg and mutant powers. Names would also be great. Just leave your ideas as reviews. And also reviews would be great! Nya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Pick up the pace, 002!" G-21 ordered. "We're almost at the ridge!" The duo was only a few feet from their destination.

"I know. I know. I'm coming." He said running up to other cyborg. "Hey, do you think the others are ok?"

"I've been partners with G-19 ever since I was turned into a cyborg. He's been on harder missions. I also hate to say it but G-15 can get through anything. So to answer your question, yes I think their alright. Now, hurry up and be quiet!" she ordered.

"Aright, jeez calm down." He snapped. They reached the ridge. G-21 quickly set up her equipment. "What is all this stuff?" He picked up what seemed as small blue ball and began tossing it in the air.

"Well this machine hacks into radio transmissions. It also can cause interference. This is radar that tells us if someone is nearby. I have my rifle that can break through any armor and any metal. And that ball you're tossing around is a compact C-4 bomb that will explode if you drop it."

"OH SHIT!" he yelled trying to catch it. It slipped through his fingers. "AHHHHHH!"He flailed his arms around. But the ball just sunk into the snow. "Eh…?" Laughter filled the air.

"HAHAHA, YOU FELL FOR IT! HAHA! IT'S JUST A RUBBER BALL! THE FACE YOU MADE WAS THE BEST! Hahaha!" G-21 was turning blue. Jet blushed and growled. He threw the ball at a nearby tree, but the ball bounced off the tree and smacked him in the middle of his forehead. This only made the other teen laugh harder. "HAHAHA! I…I CAN'T…I CAN'T BREATH!"

"Shut up!" he snapped. G-21's laughter started to die down and she became more serious.

"Alright, you get my 6. All I need you to do is to make sure no one gets the jump on me. I can usually sense that kind of stuff but when I'm in sniper mode I will be completely focused on my targets."

"So, you're like 003? You can see and hear things from far away?"

"Yeah, my scope eye allows me to see through walls. Also, it's also super sensitive so it can tell me what's coming at me. So I can easily avoid bullets and stuff like that." She said as she adjusted the angle of her sniper rifle.

"So what about the "popping up behind me" thing you keep doing? Is that the work of an accelerator or something?" He could hear G-21 chuckle a little. "What's so funny?" She turned to him.

"You know, accelerators are great and all, but they leave the person completely vulnerable to a counterattack."

"What do you mean?" Jet asked.

"I've fought cyborgs with those things and I notice that they think that no one can hit them because they can't be seen. But when they are put in a situation where they can't use it or they're fighting someone that can keep up with them, they don't know what to do." She turned to him and smirked. "Did that ever happen to you or one of your friends?" Jet thought for a moment.

"Yeah…it happened a few times…" He said as he scratched his head.

"Well as long as you have some martial arts skills I guess your fine." She said going back to her equipment.

"I don't know any kinds of martial art…."

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO IN A FIGHT?" She said with surprise.

"Well I grew up on the streets, so I don't have a specific style. I know how to fight pretty well."

"Yeah, but it's always a good idea to have some skill. You at least know how to throw knives, right?"

"Yeah I think anyone could throw a knife."

"I mean a knife like this." G-21 said as she pulled out a throwing knife.

"…yeah…I never threw one of those in my whole life…" Jet felt a little disappointed in himself. G-21 clearly was prepared for everything, while he lagged behind.

"Well, when we get back to HQ, you will be privately trained by me every day. I'll teach you what I know." She turned to him and saw the disappointment on his face. "You know you really got to stop with this depression thing going on. You're being really annoying."

"Sorry…"

"So how's that escape plan coming along?" Jet raised his eyebrow. "Oh don't give me that look. I know you have one. You want to get back to that group of friends of yours. So do you have one?"

Jet hesitated. "I don't…I can't leave Black Ghost…" She looked back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I made a deal with Walker. He said he would leave my friends alone if I stayed in the organization." He clutched his fists in anger, "And besides I couldn't even escape on my own! No one would help me anyway…"

"You know I would go with you…" Jet was taken back by the teen's reaction. "I always wanted to escape…but after G-20's death, G-19 and I never attempted it again."

"G-20? Who's that?"

"She was G-19's teenage daughter. Alicia Rodolfo was her real name." Jet eyes grew wide with surprise. "After she died, they took her body away and refused to give her a proper burial. They said she was too valuable to rot in the ground. They believed that they could use her for parts…" just then she heard a loud thud. She turned to see that Jet had punched the tree next to him.

_**Those bastards...**_he thought. "Those freaking bastards…how could they just…god!" He was angry with what they did. "Those guys just love to screw with people's lives!" he yelled.

"Jet, hush! You're going to get us…what? Hey check this out!" Jet ran over to her and looked. Something was coming out of one of the hangers. It was huge and bulky and it was covered with a large white tarp.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jet asked. G-21 turned on her scope eye and analyzed the large object.

"No way…no way…How the hell did they make one of those…"

"What is it?"

"A robot, but not just any robot. It's an E-03. Those things can take out a city in seconds and then a small nation in a day. But those are one Black Ghost's designs... How could they copy it exactly?" She grabbed her radio. "19 and 15, this is 21. We got a big problem! Over."

"What is it? Over." Jet could hear 19's voice through the radio.

"Yeah, I was about to get to my checkpoint. Over." 15 said.

"Somehow the target got their hands on some Black Ghost ." G-21 said.

"Well what ones did they get a hold of?" G-19 asked.

"They have an E-03 robot..."

"WHAT?" they both said in unison. Jet watched as the group of guards that pulled the tarp off. The robot had four long arms and two legs. It had what to appear to be horns on top of its head and spikes down its arms. He noticed some of the guards were messing with what seemed like controls of some sort. _**What in the world are they doing down there,**_ he thought. He then saw the robots head move. He looked down at G-21, she didn't seem to notice the robot's movement. The robot appeared to be looking around. Then suddenly in was looking straight in their direction. _**No way, could that thing have spotted us?**_ He saw the robot's glow red.

"Oh shit! 21 look out!" He said grabbing her and her rifle and jumped down the ridge. At first she tried to struggle to get free but suddenly a huge ray of light hit where they were just standing. "Shit, that almost hit us. Hey, are you alright?" he asked her.

"…yeah…I can't believe that almost hit us…I didn't even see it coming…thanks for the save." She looked into his brandy eyes.

"That's good and no problem." He smiled.

_**Why does he care so much about me? I don't understand,**_ she thought. Something caught her eye. "002, above us!" she yelled. He turned to see the robot was right above them and was reaching to capture them. But Jet turned on his jets and he took off into the sky.

"That thing almost got us. We got to get out of here. We need to find the others and get back to HQ!" Then the ignition of large jets filled his ears. He turned his head and saw the robot was now airborne and was heading right toward them. "Does that thing ever give up?"

"They most likely sent it to find any spies in the area. It has one of the best heat sensors and radars in the world. It's just our luck they wanted to test it today. We just have to keep...SHARP TURN LEFT!" Jet quickly turned left to avoid a missile. "We have to keep moving. If I get enough time I may be able to find his weakness."

"Are you nuts? Do you really want to fight that thing? Didn't you say it can take over a city within seconds? What could we do?" Jet yelled as he avoided another attack.

"Yeah but if we don't fight it, those people will use it someday. Why don't you stop them from hurting more people? Unless you're not the hero you used to be." Jet looked down at her. He could tell she was serious. He thought for a second and then chuckled.

"Haha, I must seem like complete wuss. But I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always." She joked with a smile. Then suddenly her eyes widened, "JET!" He looked up to see the robot had flown above them and its eyes were glowing red. _**We're toast!**_ 21 thought to herself. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blast to hit them.

….

_**YO! Its Cyborgmelody. I'm real sorry for the long delay. I got writers block. I also had a big trip and I tried to finish before that but I couldn't finish it. I would still love some feedback. I'm also looking for OC's. If you have one please send it in to me. Nya~**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Acceleration mode." Jet said to himself as he clicked the switch on his back molar. He watched as his world around him began to slow down. _**I have to hurry. If I can't get us to a safe place before my accelerator times out, we may be in big trouble. **_He looked back to see that the robot was just about to fire its lasers. _**Shit! That would have been messy.**_ He looked down at G-21 to check if she was ok. Her eyes were closed, probably out of instinct. Jet sighed in relief. _**I need to get as far away**__**from this guy as I possibly can.**_ He looked around to find a spot to land. The cyborg noticed a rocky area with plenty of hiding places that they could easily get into. He quickly landed and moved toward a small opening between two rocks. He felt his accelerator start to give out. Time began to start again. He looked around to see if the robot had followed them.

"Hey…" G-21 whispered, "Can you let me go?" Jet realized he was still holding onto his partner. He blushed and quickly let the woman go. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"I flew us at least 200 yards from where we were in the sky." G-21 nodded and rubbed her chin.

"So we may as well be at least.8 kilometers away from the base." She calculated.

"Should we try to meet up with the others?" Jet asked. G-21 shook her head.

"G-15 was in the base when I called. It wouldn't be like him to just turn around when he's so close. Besides, we would be in big trouble if we couldn't finish the mission we were given. Sorry, 002, but we are on our own."

"What about G-19?"

"He may be looking around the ridge we stopped at before and that's in the opposite direction. I don't think it's smart to be running around while that thing is looking for us. We have to get rid of it." She said as she began to pace the hiding place. Jet watched as the cyborg pondered a way to destroy the robot. "So what do we know about it?"

"Well besides what you said, it has missiles, guns, and lasers." Jet stated.

"It takes about 7 minutes for the robot to fully charge its lasers. I also noticed it had both long range and heat seeking missiles. But the question is why it didn't use its heat seeking missiles on us. I mean, it could have destroyed us if it had used its heat seekers." The cyborgs began to think of this problem.

_**I wonder if maybe…**_Jet's eyes grew wide in realization. "Hey," he said to get G-21's attention, "Is it possible that since we were so close to the base, you think that there is something on the base that has a higher heat signature than we have combined?" G-21 turned toward him and appeared to be thinking over what he had said. "I mean…they wouldn't want to blow themselves up with their own weapons."

"You know, I think your right!" G-21 smiled. "And I think I know how we can at least prevent it from using them." She thought her plan over for a minute. "I think if we stay close to the base, it would use weaker tactics to catch us."

"Yeah…so what's the plan?" Jet asked. G-21 turned toward the teen.

"I'm going to ask you to do something you may not like."

…

Night began to fall over the city of lights as Albert began to change into his pajamas. As he removed his, shirt he couldn't help but look at his hands. One looked human while the other was made of metal. He had asked Gilmore if he could make it so that his machine gun hand didn't seem like a weapon. But Gilmore had told him that he would need some time to do this._** Gilmore…It's been 5 years since I asked you to change my arm…why is it taking so long?**_ The older man felt rage build up in his body. _**I've waited long enough!**_ The cyborg punched the wall next to him so hard that it created a large hole. He stood there for a while, allowing his inner rage to disappear. Albert turned around and looked towards the door. His eyes widened when he saw who was there. Cathy stood at the door, wide eyed. She was still wearing her maid outfit from her second job. Her startled expression soon turned into a concerned one.

"Al…" she said softly.

"It's ok…sorry for the wall…I swear I'll pay for it…" he said turning away from the blond haired woman. Albert moved toward his bed and sat down. He felt ashamed that he let his emotions out in such a destructive way. Cathy walked over to the cyborg and sat down next to him.

"Al…is there something you want to talk about?" she looked down and noticed he was coving his weapon hand with his other hand. Cathy reached for it and placed her hand on it. Albert was about to jerk it away when she stopped him. "I'm not afraid." He looked up at her. "In fact I'm not angry about the wall that you don't have to pay for. We all have outbursts now and then. It makes us human." She said with a comforting smile as she stared into his silver eyes. He began to calm down. "Now, do you mind telling me what bothering you, Tiger?"

"Tiger?"

"It's a nick name." She said gleefully. He thought for a moment and then looked down.

"…I had asked Gilmore to replace my hand with one that isn't a weapon. But every time I bring it up to him, he either acts like he didn't hear me or he changes the subject. It's just so frustrating…I just want to fit into society like the other cyborgs…" Cathy sighed.

"You just have to wait. I feel like Gilmore has his reasons of stalling…You know I'm a little sad when I see you trying to hide. You always act like you're some sort of monster or weapon. But in my opinion, I think you're the most human out of everyone in the world." Albert's eyes widen in at what he just heard.

_**She really thinks that…**_ He smirked and chuckled quietly. "Cathy, I'm the least human thing on this planet. Animals are more human than…"

"Shut up!" The blond woman yelled as she slapped the German in the back of the head. "Would you stop with this crap! Now if it'll make you feel better, I'll have a talk with Gilmore for you next time I see him." Albert scratched his head and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry…" Cathy sighed and stood up.

"No need to be sorry. But if I ever hear you say you're not human again, then, my friend you'll be sorry." She said with a smile as she headed out the door. Albert chuckled. Just as she was about to close the door she stopped. "You wanted to see the grave tomorrow, right?" Albert looked up at her and nodded. "Alright, I'm off during the day and Jimmy doesn't have school tomorrow so we'll all go together."

"I could treat you two to lunch, if you want. Think of it as an 'I'm so sorry for making a hole in your wall' lunch." He joked as he grabbed his pajama shirt from on top of his bed.

"I might have to take you up on that offer, as long as I pay for the tip," Cathy said, "Good night, Albert."

"Good night, Schöne." Cathy cocked his head.

"Schöne?"

"It's just a nickname." He said with a smirk. She laughed and shut the door behind her.

…

"NO! NO! NO," Chang yelled at one of his chefs, "If you put too much sauce on that dish, the customer won't be able to taste the meat at all!" The chef apologized and went back to work. The Chinese man moved through the kitchen to reach the soup chef. He grabbed a spoon and tasted the dish. "Not bad. But it could use a little more curry powder though." The soup chef nodded and ran to get more curry powder. After checking each section of the kitchen, the middle age man finally walked toward the dining room. The place was full with hungry customers. _**It's only lunch time and the place is packed...**_ _**Shàngdì bāngzhù wǒ**__**!(God help me!) **_The man made his way toward the front. He made his way to the front desk. "Nín hǎo! Zài nǐ de xiǎozǔ yǒu duōshǎo?" (Hello! How many is in your group?) He asked as he looked down at the table list.

"Liǎng gè biǎo, rúguǒ nǐ xiǎng hé wǒ yīqǐ, wǒ de péngyǒu." (Table for two if you want to join me, my friend.) A familiar voice said. The short man looked up and smiled at the dark skinned man in front of him.

"Pyunam! When did you get here?" Chang said gleefully giving the man a hug. The hugged him back.

"My flight landed a few hours ago. I thought I would drop by." He explained. The Chinese man snapped his finger. One of the hostess walked over.

"What do you need, boss?" She asked him in Chinese.

"Please show this man to one of the private booths." He turned toward Pyunam. "I'll go get us a bottle of our finest sake."

"Oh you don't need to do all this!"

"Nonsense! I want to do this! Now follow Ju to the booth. I'll be there shortly!" The Chinese man ordered as he headed to the wine cooler. Pyuman followed the woman to a door in the back of the dining room. She opened the door and motioned for him to enter. His jaw dropped in awe when he entered. The columns in the rooms had dragons spiraling up them and the walls had large expensive looking paintings hanging from them. He made his way toward the table and sat down on the in the chair. The hostess walked up to him.

"Is there anything you would like? Water? Maybe something small to nibble on?" She asked politely. The cyborg thought for a moment.

"You know what, a glass of water would be great. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll bring a pitcher for you and Mr. Changku. Be right back." She smiled and made her way out of the room. Pyunam was still looking around the room. It was so beautiful and big. Just then the door swung open. Pyunam turned around to face the Chinese chef. He was pushing a cart filled with food.

"I thought you were just getting sake! I wasn't expecting a buffet!" He said in a surprise tone.

"What are you talking about? I don't mind cooking for my friends." He said grabbing the sake bottle. Pyunam grabbed his glass and had his friend fill it. After filling his own glass, Chang sat across the table. "So what's brings you to Hong Kong?"

"I'm actually on my way to Japan for Joe's race. I told him I was going to drop by and visit you. So he gave me one more ticket. Do you want to come?"

"Of course! I'll take off work…Wait…"Chang thought for a moment, "Isn't the anniversary coming up soon?" Pyunam frowned.

"Yeah…we were thinking that we would just leave Japan. Meet up with G Jr. and then go to New York." The topic caused both cyborgs joyful moods to change to more of a melancholy mood.

"I think that's a good idea. I'll join you…it's hard to believe it's been five years already…You know, he was my best taste tester ever. He always spoke his mind and wasn't afraid to tell me that I did something wrong…" Chang chuckled, "I remember when I had him try my Volcano chicken." Pyunam laughed.

"His face was so red and he drank a whole gallon of milk! Jet had such a fit! HA HA HA!" The cyborgs laughed for a few minutes. Their laughter was interrupted by the door opening again. Ju walked in with a pitcher of ice cold water.

"Oh, did I interrupt something? Forgive me!" She apologized filling up two glass to the top.

"No need to apologize." Pyunam said. She smiled and placed the glasses on the table. Ju was about to leave when Pyunam stopped her. "Could you leave the pitcher here?" She nodded and set the pitcher down. He grabbed it. "Chang, do you mind?" He asked. The man shook his head. The marine cyborg took the pitcher and poured the contents over his head. "It sucks having scales as skin. Gilmore said I have to stay out of the heat and make sure I soak in water now and then."

"It's a shame he hasn't done anything about that or Albert. He seems a little off lately." The man stated as he thought for a moment. "By the way, you mentioned G Jr. How is he? I don't think I saw him since last Christmas."

"He's good. The wife and kids love the new farm they just bought." Chang smiled and nodded. He a rose from his seat and made his way toward the cart.

"How bout we talk while we eat? All this food will go bad if we don't." Pyunam nodded in agreement.

…..

_**This is insane!**_ Jet thought for a moment. He reached up to his ear piece and pressed the talk button. "I can't see this thing. I've been flying all around but I can't find this thing, G-21. Do you think it ran off or something? Over."

"That or you are just the blindest person on the planet." He could hear the other chuckle through the radio. "002, it has to be around here somewhere."

"I know, I know! Where are you?" he said scanning the ground.

"I'm only a few meters behind you. Just keep flying in that direction and have an eye out of it." She reminded.

"So run this plan of yours by me again." G-21 sighed.

"You're going to distract it while I scan it. When I find the weak point in its armor, we going to hit it and hit it hard."

"Great…This should be fun…" Jet said sarcastically. He began to pick up altitude. _**Where in the world is this damn robot!**_ He leveled up and looked around. Suddenly, two red dots appeared in the clouds. They began to become brighter and brighter. "OH DAMMIT!" Jet yelled as he turned his jets off. The beam had just missed him. He watched as the robot emerge from the clouds and it began to follow the cyborg's free fall. "Come on! Don't you want to get me, you bucket of bolts!" He taunted. The robot turned on its jets. The cyborg turned his head to see how close he was to the ground. It was coming up on him fast. He looked up to see the robot was reaching for him. _**NOW!**_ Just as the robot was about to grab him, he turned on his rockets and escaped. The robot slammed into the hard earth that was covered in snow. He landed a few meters away from the new hole. "That was close…"

"You idiot!" he heard a voice yell behind him. The cyborg felt something slap him in the back of the head. He spun around and faced a rather angry looking G-21. "You could have gotten seriously hurt with that stupid move!"

"Don't call me an idiot…or slap me in the back of the head!" he snapped. "Well do you know where his weak spot is?" The female teen calmed down.

"Yeah, there's a weak spot. It's the right shoulder panel. If we get that off, I can shoot for the central power source." She explained. He nodded and looked over at the hole. The robot was slowly making it way out of the crater.

"The right shoulder panel, right?" He asked.

"Yeah…" she answered. Jet made his way toward it. "What are you…?" The robot saw the upcoming threat and attempted to punch the cyborg. Jet stopped and quickly got into a fighting stance. As the giant metal fist was about to make contact, Jet quickly grabbed it and stopped its attack in an instant. G-21's eyes grew the size of dinner plates. _**I can't believe he could just stop it…just like that…**_ The red head than smashed the hand into pieces and climbed up the arm. As soon as he reached the back of the robot, he grabbed the panel and ripped it off. _**He's like a one man army!**_ The robot thrashed around, desperately trying to get the cyborg off of it. It quickly used its left hand and grabbed him. It threw the teen into a nearby tree.

"What are you doing? Hurry up, dammit!" He yelled. G-21 snapped out of the thought and aimed her rifle. When she had her shot, she quickly fired the powerful weapon. The bullet hit its target. Within seconds, the robot exploded. The force of the explosion caused G-21 to fly back. She closed her eyes waiting for impact. G-21 felt someone grab onto her and stopped her momentum. Looking up, she saw it was Jet. "You know, we always end up in this position." He said with a smile. She chuckled.

"I think it's just some weird coincidence." She stated.

"Or you just love it when I save you." G-21 pouted. She pushed him away and made her way toward the remains. "So is it dead?"

"Yes." Suddenly there was a huge explosion. "And that was the base, so we can make our way back to the plane. Let's get out of here." She ordered. He nodded and followed his partner.

"So when you said you would go with me if I wanted to escape, did you mean it?" The woman stopped in her tracks and turned toward him so their eyes met.

"I don't lie. Maybe I'm tired of being told what to do by them." She said. Jet couldn't believe she would really go with him. He smirked. "Come on. Let's go." The duo began to make their way back to the landing strip.

….

_**YO! YO! YO! It's Cyborgmelody! I just **__**have**__** to say that I used a **__**translator when during this chapter, so it might not be the best. That is all I have to say…also review…Nya~**___


	8. Chapter 8

Jet could see the plane in the distance. As they approach, he was tackled to the ground by Luis. "Esta viva! Esta viva!" he cheered gleefully. Jet tried to break the man's hug, but his hug was like a vice.

"19! 19! You're crushing me! You're crushing me!" The teen yelled. After a few minutes, the man finally let go, allowing the teen to gasp for air. "And 21! I'm so glad to see you!" He went to hug her but she placed her hand in his face.

"No hugging, please." The man smiled and nodded. "Where's G-15?" she asked. Luis' smile disappeared.

"He's on the plane. But he's not doing so well. I found him out in the snow right after the explosion. I think he was caught in it." G-21 nodded.

"I'll look at him. Let's get out of the cold." She said walking onto the plane. The men soon followed. Jet was heading toward his seat when something caught his eye. G-15 was strapped to a gurney that was bolted to the plane. He had burn marks everywhere on his body and he had a huge hole on the left side of his abdomen. The gurney was covered in blood. The blond haired cyborg looked up at him, his eyes were barely open.

"What…do…you want?" the man forced out.

"You look like shit…Damn…what happened?" Jet said as he took a seat next to the injured cyborg. G-21 rushed over with a bag filled with blood.

"002, help me." She asked. He quickly sat up and moved over to the gurney. "I need you to put pressure on that wound while I go get some tools." She said as she placed an IV under the blonde's skin . He nodded and took his scarf. He gently pushed down on the wound.

"GAH!" G-15 gasped.

"Sorry man. But it's gotta be done." Jet said with a smile.

"You idiot…I…kn..ow…what's…gotta…be…done…" the man snapped. "Why…do…you…care?" Jet thought for a moment.

"I don't like you, but I'm not going to let you die." He said. A shiver ran up his spine when he felt the blood start to bleed through the fabric. G-21 quickly ran next to 002. She grabbed a pair of pliers and turned to Jet.

"You can stop that. I need to remove any debris from the wound before I stitch it up." G-21 removed his hand and his bloodstained scarf. "Damn, it's deep!" She said as she pulled out a piece of metal from the other cyborg. G-15 winced in pain.

"Hey, do we have any pain killer or something?" Jet asked out of concern. G-21 shook her head. He looked down at the wound and started to feel a little light headed.

"Hey, you ok?" G-19 asked placing his hand on Jet's shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm ok…just a little…"

_**Falling star…rest**_ Someone told the teen.

"Mi amigo, you look a little pale. Why don't you go sit down? I'll help G-21." Jet nodded and walked over to his seat. He could still hear G-15 cries of pain and the clanging of tools. _**God…I don't feel good…**_ He drifted into a deep sleep.

…..

**Back at Black Ghost's manmade island:**

"008 is now in Hong Kong and has made contact with 006. We believe that 006 and 008 will be joining cyborgs 001, 009, 003, and Doctor Gilmore soon." A guard informed Scar. "007 is still in London, 005 is in Alabma, and 004 made it's to New York City. Lord Scar, what would you like us to do?" Scar tapped his figure on his large chair.

"What about 002? Does he believe our little bluff?" He asked.

"Yes, sir! He doesn't seem to know anything." Scar laughed evilly.

"That fool! Does he really believe that we would keep that promise! I want you to bring me G-30 and G-27. I wish to talk to them."

"Yes sir!" The guard saluted and turned to leave.

"Soon, 00 Cyborgs, I will have my revenge. I'll make sure you all watch the world you love so much fall to pieces!" He began to laugh sinisterly. "IN THE END, I'LL BE ON TOP AND ALL YOU CYRBOGS WILL BE DEAD!"

"Lord Scar?" a childish voice said. Scar stopped laughing and turned around. Behind him was the girl with green hair.

"G-1, what's wrong? Where is your brother?" She walked up to the evil being.

"Big Brother is sleeping. He's really tired. What are you talking about?" she asked innocently. He sighed.

"It's nothing. You don't have to worry about it, young one." He said patting her head. The large door to the chamber opened up and Walker ran in.

"Please forgive me, Lord Scar. She escaped from the lab." He said as he bowed. "I'll take her off your hands."

"Make sure this doesn't happen again. Now G-1, go with the man back to your room." Scar said pushing the child toward the scientist. She pouted.

"But I don't like it in there. They always poke me with needles and make me do tests I don't like." She complained. "Can I see Shooting Star?" Scar shook his head.

"I'm sorry but he's not here and I don't think you're allowed to see him."

"But I want to." She stated. Walker took her hand and led her toward the door.

"Come on. You have a few tests to do." He said with a smile. She nodded sadly.

…..

"Mi amigo…are you alright?" Luis asked shaking the teen. Jet opened his eyes and turned to face the cyborg. He looked around and noticed G-21 and G-15 were gone.

"What's going on?" he asked getting on his feet.

"We landed a few minutes ago. G-15 was taken to the medical ward for further repairs. What happened to you?"

"…I don't know…" the teen finally said. G-19 nodded.

"I see…its ok now. G-21 went to wash off. Let's go." The two made their way toward the base. Two guards met up to them.

"002, G-19, you've been ordered to the medical wing for an examination. Please make your way there." one said as the other pointed the way to the medical ward. The cyborgs nodded and made their way past them.

"I wonder what they want." Jet said out loud. _**I hate examinations. I hope it's quick.**_

"Amiga!" Luis yelled. Jet looked up and saw the female cyborg. Her brown hair was dripping wet and she looked rather angry. She trudged up to her teammates.

"What crawled up your butt?" Jet joked as he smiled. She growled.

"If you want to know, I was in the shower until a guard yanked me out and told me to head down to the med lab for an examination. I had to fight him off just so I could get my clothes on." Jet giggled. "Not funny." She stated as she began to stomp down the hall. The men followed her lead.

"So, how's G-15?" Jet asked.

"He's pulling through. I managed to keep him alive." She stated. Soon they reached their destination and were escorted to separate rooms.

"002, this is your room." The nurse said as she opened the door. He made his way in. The room was filled with instruments and tools for surgery. The floor and walls were made of metal and in the middle was a surgery table. "Please, remove your clothes and lay down on the table. I will go get Dr. Walker and we will get started." She said as she left the cyborg in the room. _**Great…I get to see that asshole again.**_ Jet scowled and quickly removed his clothes from his body. He made his way toward the metal table and sat down. _**God it's cold! **_Jet soon relaxed and he laid himself down. As soon as his head hit the table, metal retrains shot out of the table and bond him to it.

"What the hell!" Jet struggled with them but they wouldn't budge. He heard the metal sliding doors open. Jet tried to turn his head but his collar connected itself to the table. Footsteps and various voices filled the room. Suddenly something was hovering above his head.

"Well 002, you did an amazing job." The being above him said gleefully. Jet quickly recognized the voice to be Walker. "How are you feeling?" The man smiled.

"Other than the fact I'm bond to this freezing death bed that you call a table, I just got back from a mission that could have killed me, and I'm naked in front of all you scientists…I'm doing great!" Jet said with a fake smile. Walker laughed.

"Well let's get started." Walker said as he signaled the other scientists to come over to the table. They began poking at him with different tools and examined every inch of skin. "Ok, 002, now for some questions." Walker said as he pulled out a chart. "Did you notice anything different when you were fighting? Any pain? Was there any part of your body that seemed slower?" Jet thought for a moment.

"No." Jet simply said. Walker smiled and began to write on his paper. Jet tried to see what he was writing but the doctor playfully moved it out of sight.

"Ok, we have one more thing to do." The doctor said as he signaled a nurse to come over. She passed him a syringe filled with a strange purple liquid inside it. He moved the syringe toward the teen's arm and began to inject the purple liquid into Jet's veins. At first the liquid stung, causing the teenager to try to move his arm away. But the pain soon vanished. Walker smiled and removed the metal restraints. "I'm going to look at the others now," The black haired man said gleefully as he led the other doctors out of the room. "You can go get something to eat in the mess hall now. If you feel like your bones are slowly and very painfully melting, it means they are starting to melt and you should seek medical attention as fast as you can. See you later." Jet watched everyone leave.

"He is such a creep…" the teen said to himself.

…..

"Al…Al wake up…" Hilda's voice said sweetly in Albert's ears. His eyes flew open and he shot out of bed.

"Hilda?" He looked around with a smile but it soon disappeared when he couldn't find the person he was hoping it was. Instead he found Cathy standing next to his bed.

"I'm sorry, it's just me," she said with a sad smile. He shook his head. "I have breakfast ready. I made chocolate chip pancakes and coffee. Jimmy's waiting for us." Albert quickly threw the covers off him and followed the blonde woman into the kitchen where Jimmy was devouring his pancakes. "Jimmy! Don't eat so fast!" His mother scolded. The teen huffed and turned to her.

"But Mom, I was starving!" Albert laughed and sat next to him.

"Your mother's right. It's not like your breakfast is going to run off." Jimmy looked up at Albert and then began eating again but at a much slower pace. Albert chuckled and then grabbed the news paper that was on the table. He flipped through the pages till he got to an interesting article.

_Secret Russian Weapons Base Found Completely Destroyed._

Albert sighed. "What is this world coming to?" Cathy said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of the white haired man. "Even after what all you did, they still fighting with each other." She sat to the right of Albert and sipped some of her coffee. "They all are children…fighting for no reason…" Albert looked up at her.

"You know we knew that there will always be fighting…Jet knew that…" The room grew quiet. Jimmy stopped eating and jumped out of the chair.

"I'm going to get ready…" He said sadly. The teen disappeared behind his bedroom door. Cathy sighed and looked down at her cup.

"He's still upset about Jet." Albert said as he turned to her.

"What gave it away…Jet was like a big brother to him. Jimmy didn't have many friends when he was younger. A lot of the boys made fun of him…Jet taught Jimmy to stand up for himself…" Albert could see something fall down her cheek, "…I miss him too…He was like a son to me…It was nice to have him around…" She stopped talking when she felt Albert's hand grab her cheek. He gently brushed her tears away. The two stayed like that for a few minutes. "Albert?"

"Es ist ok ... weine nicht (It's ok…don't cry)…" Though Cathy didn't know anything about the language he was speaking, she knew he was trying to comfort her. She took his hand and nodded.

"I'm sorry…It…"

"Don't apologize, Schöne." He smiled.

"What does that word mean anyway? You called me that last night."

"Like I said last night, it's just a nickname." Cathy giggled.

"You know you better tell me what it means before I find an English to German dictionary." Suddenly Jimmy's bedroom opened up. Jimmy walked in with a red tee and jeans on.

"Um…Mom…do you guys want to go now?" Albert stood up.

"Let me get changed and then we can go."

…

"God man! How come your so good at this?" Jet yelled at the Spanish man. The two were playing poker in Jet's room.

"It's simple…you just suck, my friend." The older man chuckled as he collected the cards. Jet just huffed and turned away. "Hey, at least I'm not G-21. She has one hell of a poker face." The man quickly set up another round. As Jet picked up his cards, he could hear the doors to his room open up. He looked over and saw G-21 enter. She didn't say anything and she appeared to be troubled by something. But Jet ignored it and turned back to the poker game. "Mi amiga, ¿qué pasa?" (My friend, what's up?)

"I need to talk to Jet."

"I'm not doing any training now. I'm tired and the doctors don't want me moving around till tomorrow," the red head quickly snapped at the other cyrborg.

"It's not about that…"

"Then can't this wait till tomorrow. I'm going to win this…" Suddenly the cards in his hands were gone and he was yanked away from the game.

"Will you just listen to me for a damn second? I have something important to tell you!" Jet was going to fight back but stopped. G-21 let out a deep breath and let go of the teen.

"So…what is it?" he asked.

"…Black Ghost is going after the 00 cyborgs…"

…

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Nya~


	9. Chapter 9

The walk to the cemetery was quiet. Cathy and Jimmy weren't up to having a conversation and Albert wasn't going to force them to talk. He knew it was a sore subject to talk about. The trio soon reached their destination. Cathy walked up to the sliver haired man and tugged his arm. "Would it be alright if Jimmy and I go get us a table at the dinner? I mean…" Albert shook his head.

"Not at all…I would like some time alone with Jet…" the man said making his way toward the grave. The mother waited till the man was out of site till she directed the teen toward the dinner.

Albert finally reached the cross tombstone that he was looking for.

_In Loving Memory of_

_Joseph "JET" Link_

The grave was nothing to extravagant, just a simple white cross that sat right on top of a hill. The only thing that made it stand out was the yellow scarf that was wrapped around it. The same one that it's owner had wore in his finally moments. Albert placed the flowers he had bought on his way to the cemetery in front of the grave. He backed away and sighed. "It's been a while…hasn't it, old friend." Albert said aloud. He knew that the teen couldn't reply to his words but somehow talking to the teen made him feel a little better. "Everyone will be here in a few days….I'm sorry I couldn't honor you on that day….Franny and Joe are finally going out." Albert sighed again at the last comment. Right before that unforgiving day, Jet had told him a secret that he vowed to never tell anyone.

'_I love Franny.' The teen said with a smile and a red face._

"I guess that's not really good news right." Albert said with a small chuckle. But the laughter soon ended and the German stared at the engraved name. He wished it said someone else's name instead of that name. He had wished it said his name instead of the teen's. "Why…" he choked while tears began to form in his eyes, "…Why…Why couldn't it have been me…" Albert felt the tears began to fall. "…why didn't I stop you…why couldn't I do anything… WHY DIDN'T I DO SOMETHING," He fell to his knees. "I'm so…so sorry, my friend…I'm so sorry…"

…..

"…What…what did you just say…?" Jet said in disbelief.

"I overheard some guards talking about it in the hall…they said that they have a plan for it…Jet do you know what Black Ghost does to code red traitors…" Jet just shook his head, "They are forced to watch the doctors dissembled their own bodies and that's not even the worst of it…" But before she could finish her explanation, the red head pushed past her. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to kick Scar's ass first and then I'm going kick everyone else's ass!" He said as he ran up to the door. Jet tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. "God damn it! OPEN UP!"

"They probably locked it because you were screaming like a lunatic! I bet the guards are running down the hall right now to turn on our collars and shock us to death! Now calm down…"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" He shouted, moving his attention from the door to the female cyborg. "They're going after my friends…"

"002…"

"They lied to me!"

"002."

"And they…"

"Will you shut up for one second so I can get that god damn collar off you?" She yelled as she fished a small card out of her pocket. The red head quickly stopped his rant. "God, you're so loud." She said as she walked up to him and pulled down his scarf so she could waive the card in front of it.

"What is that?" He asked. He could hear the lock unlatch and the collar fell to the ground.

"Think of it as your 'get out of jail' free card." She said.

"You…you stole the key…why?" He asked as he looked into her violet eyes.

"Like I said I said before, I want to leave too," she smiled, "and I think this is the time to do it." G-21 turned to Luis. "Now, are you in?" Jet looked up at the Spanish man. He nodded and took the card from the girl. He quickly removed his collar.

"So what's the plan?" Luis said as he turned toward his allies.

"I think there's a stealth plane we can use. We need to hurry though. If they close off the hanger, well let's just say we'll be the new editions to the scrap pile. Once they open the door, we jump them, got it?" G-21 explained. The two men nodded and moved to the side of the door while their female companion took the other side. She removed her rifle for her back and got into a fighting stance. They could hear the footsteps get louder and louder. G-21 began to count down. "1…2…" Suddenly the door flew open and guards began to pile out. 21 swung her rifle like a bat to the back of the first two guards' necks while Jet grabbed the third guard by his shirt. He slammed the guard into the wall hard enough to knock him out. The red head looked back to see that Luis had the last two guards in his hands. They struggled to break the man's grip but Luis just smiled at their failed attempts to break free. He then slammed their heads together and knocked them out. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" G-21 ordered as she made her way out of the room. Jet looked down and noticed one of the guards dropped their gun. He quickly swiped it off the floor and followed his allies.

…..

"John!" Geronimo yelled when one of his horse breakers was thrown hard to the ground by the brown stallion. The large man quickly jumped over the fence to stop the horse from stomping on the skinny man. John lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath from the fall. He gasped when he was yanked off the ground, which was followed by a loud thump. He looked up and saw that his boss had just saved him from getting his head squashed by the same animal that he was just on. "You ok?" John nodded.

"I think you just saved me from one hell of a headache, boss." He said as he got back to his feet and smiled. "She's a wild one, ain't she?" Geronimo chuckled a little and helped his worker over the fence. He soon jumped over it.

"This can wait till tomorrow. I think you should go rest for a while. Why don't we head up back to the house? My wife is making her famous chicken pot pie." John was going to protest to the idea of stopping for the day, until the Native American mentioned the pie. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ya mean it? I would love to…if you don't mind that is." The southern man said with a smile. Geronimo just smiled and nodded. The larger man led his friend towards the beautiful house on the hill. It was a little larger than he need, but was the perfect size when his family decided to visit from time to time. He loved it during the holidays when everyone was together and having a great time.

"DADDY!" a small shriek greeted him as he walked through the door. He didn't even get through the door when he was pounced on by his children. The 4 year old twins both had black hair and tan skin. Once they got a hug from their father they turned toward John. "JOHN!" They yelled as they gave him a welcoming hug.

"Howdy! Wait, you two can't be Jake and Luke. Jake and Luke were so small the last time I saw them." The twins giggled.

"Let's go see mommy." Luke ordered as he grabbed John's right arm. Jake soon followed suit and grabbed the man's left arm.

"Oh no! They're kidnapping me! Save me, boss!" John playfully said as he was led away from the front door. Geronimo laughed at the site and then walked toward the kitchen. Before walking in, he could hear an unfamiliar voice. It was calm and very soothing. But something about it made the man feel uncomfortable. He walked in and saw that his wife was talking to a man in a suit. He had slick back brown hair and jet black eyes. She turned her head and smile. She was rather short for her age and she had long brown hair that was always in a braid. Her blue eyes seemed to shine all the time.

"Hello, honey." She said sweetly. He smiled back and looked back at the man. There was something about him that made a shiver travel down his spine.

"You must be this beautiful woman's husband. My name's Jack Connor. I'm selling a few products for cleaning really big messes. But your wife didn't seem interested. She invited me in for some coffee and I must say she's made the best coffee this man has ever tasted." The man explained. Geronimo sighed.

_**Salesman…great…**_

"Well, I must take my leave. Thank you for the great coffee and conversation. I hope we could meet again," Jack said as he picked himself out of his chair. He began to walk toward the door till he stopped next to the tall man. He smiled sinisterly. "Nice family," he said in a low voice so only the man standing next to him could hear, "I hate to see anything bad happen to them, ne? 005" Geronimo's eyes grew as large as dinner plates at the man's comment. The man chuckled and walked through the front door.

Geronimo just stood there. No one had called him by that codename since that day. The phone began to ring but the tall man just stood there. It rang and rang. Finally, his wife looked up at him. "Honey…can you answer that?" She asked him. He shook his head to break his train of thought and walked up to the phone. He clicked the talk button.

"Hello…"

"SOMEONE ATTACKED ROSE!" A loud British voice yelled through the phone.

…..

"And the winner is…JOE SHIMAMURA!" the announcer said gleefully in Japanese as the first car zipped across the white line. Everyone in the crowd began to cheer loudly for their winner. Françoise squealed happily. Chang on the other hand was jumping up and down and yelled at the top of his lungs. The cyborgs waited for their friend next to what was going to be his new trophy. Joe exited his car and began to walk towards them. The French woman smiled as she watched her lover come closer to them. She was going to run up to him but a strange sound caught her attention.

It was a small humming sound. She looked to see if anyone could hear it too but no one reacted to it. _**That sound….it sounds like an…**_ Suddenly something fast approached the car. It slowed down once it reached the car and seemed to place something under it. It turned to her and she could have sworn it smile. But within seconds it was gone. The announcer came back on the speakers. "Give us a victory lap, Simamura-kun!" he demanded and got the crowd excited. Joe smiled and gave in to the peer pressure. He turned back to his race car. François scanned the car for the object the unknown being had left. When she found it, she gasped. It was a small box that had a small countdown on it.

"JOE GET AWAY FROM THAT CAR!" She screamed as she ran up to him. Joe stopped in his tracks. Suddenly, the brown haired cyborg felt an enormous force that threw him off his feet. He hit the ground hard. All he could hear was a soft buzzing sound due to the explosion's intensity. Joe slowly began to pick himself up. Everyone on the track was running around and panicking. Joe turned to what used to be his car. It was nothing more than flaming pile of twisted metal. Someone grabbed his arm. He turned and saw it was François. Her eyes were large and she was shaking.

"I'm alright." He reassured her. She quickly embraced him. "Thank you for warning me…I wonder what…"

"I saw someone…" Joe gave her a questioning look. "…someone put…a bomb under the car…Joe…I think someone was trying to kill you…" She cried. Joe thought for a moment. He's never been attacked for five years.

Something caught his eye. It was a little white piece of paper that was floating towards them. Joe caught it. As he looked over it, everything seemed to stop. He felt a chill go through his body. "Joe?" François moved so she could see it too. She gasped.

On that little paper was a mark. This mark was a skull on fire. The mark of Black Ghost.

….

_**Dudes, I am so sorry for the lateness. I procrastination and the ton of school work made it impossible to write. I'm sorry.**_

_**Since Jet seems more like a nick name, I gave him the name Joseph.**_

_**I'm a cyborg fan, but I need to know one thing. Is the Black Ghost leader called Scar or Skull? I've seen both but I don't know which one it is. I'm sorry if I had his name wrong and I would love to fix it if I am wrong.**_

_**Lastly…..FOR THE LAST TIME ICEECHICA, 006 IS NOT ITALIAN! HE'S CHINESE!**_

_**Reviews are always wanted**_

_**Nya~**_


	10. Chapter 10

Albert wiped the tears from his face as he left the cemetery. He only had a few blocks to calm himself down before he reached the diner and he didn't want Cathyor her son to see himself like this. The German man rubbed the last tear and entered the diner. He looked around and noticed that neither of the blond haired woman or teenager was in there. _**Where are they?**_ Albert approached the hostess. "Miss, did a blond woman and her son come in here?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Sorry sir. No one like that has come in here." She said. Albert started to get worried. The sliver haired man ran outside to the street. He desperately looked for the blond duo but he couldn't see them anywhere. "Cathy! Jimmy!" He yelled.

"Albert!" a terrified voice cried out. Suddenly a black van sped down the road, with the back doors slightly open. The doors were wide enough to show Cathy's frightened face. A man in black was holding her back, preventing her from escaping.

"Cathy!" Albert screamed as he chased the van, running as fast as he could. The blond woman reached out to the cyborg. Albert extended his arm and tried to grasp her hand. But right before he could grab it, another man in black pulled out his laser gun and fired. Albert was hit in the right shoulder and stumbled to the ground. Screams filled the street, some screaming for help and others screaming in fear. But one stood out from the rest.

"ALBERT!" He could hear Cathy scream as the van disappeared into the city. And all Albert could do was watch.

…..

GB walked back and forth as he waited for the doctor to walk through the doors. It had been an hour since he arrived at the hospital and he still knew nothing of his friend's condition. The only information he had was what his coworker had said over the phone earlier that day. He had been practicing his lines for his upcoming movie when his phone rang. The coworker had been taking a break from practice and walked into a nearby alleyway. When he entered the alleyway, he found Rosa covered in her own blood and a giant wound on the side of her head. After hearing this, GB almost transformed in order to get to the hospital faster.

After many minutes of pacing back and forth, the middle aged man finally sat down and took a deep breath. He was worried and the feeling of uselessness was only making his anxiety worse. He had experienced this feeling before and he feared that the ending will turn out like the last time he felt this way. With someone he held dear slipping away and he can't do a thing about it.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the surgery door opening up. A doctor in white clothing walked up to the bald cyborg. "Are you a relative or friend of Rosa?"

"I'm a friend…"

"She had multiple injuries. The worst of those were a broken leg and a concussion. She is expected to make a full recovery, but she needs to stay here for a few days so we can monitor her closely." The doctor said leading GB into the room. Rosa was covered with bandages and was fast asleep on the medical bed. The only sounds in the room were that of the various machines that surrounded the orange haired woman. GB walked to her side and sighed. "Sir…I was wondering if this woman has any relatives. We have to contact them and inform them of what has happened." GB looked up at the doctor.

"I contacted her father shortly after I got here. He's in Glasgow right now and is trying to find a way back to London as we speak." He said in a low voice. The doctor nodded and made his way out the door. Before he left, he turned around.

"Sir, this was in her hand when she got here." He said passing something to the bald man. GB took it and examined the piece of paper. It looked like an ordinary piece of paper, but when he turned it over, it had Black Ghost's mark in the middle. Soon rage and fear filled his body. He sat up and began to walk out the door. "Sir, do you know what it is?" He turned around.

"It's a calling card." And with that, he left the room.

…..

"Dammit!" Jet said as he dodged another laser beam. He quickly turned around and fired back, successfully knocking the weapon out of the guard's hands. He felt Luis grab his sleeve and the duo went to catch up with G-21. She was hanging outside the door to the hanger "These guys are so damn persistent!" He said as he joined the brown haired cyborg. She looked quickly into the hanger, only to pull it back to avoid a barrage of bullets.

"Damn them! They're right in front of the freaking plane!" G-21 growled as she got her weapons ready. She grabbed her rifle and her eye turned into scope mode.

"Need me to take them out?" Jet asked.

"No. Just get ready to move after I make this shot." She answered. G-21 quickly aimed and fired. The bullet flew through the air and bounced off a wall and hit a barrel of fuel. The explosion blew the remaining guards off their feet, but it didn't harm the black jet. She charged out while Jet and Luis followed close behind. They rushed to the nearby plane and quickly made their way inside. The team entered the cockpit where the pilots didn't seem to notice their entry and was more worried of what was going on outside the plane.

"What's going on out there?" One said to the other.

"I don't know but everything is blowing up!" the other said. Jet smirked and put his hands on their shoulders. They both turned around, the color quickly drained from their faces.

"Soooo are we going to have to move you by force or…." The two pilots didn't even let him finish his sentence and ran for the door. Jet quickly took the pilot's seat as G-21 took the copilot's seat. "Engines are online."

"Navigation is online. All systems are on and functional. All ready for takeoff." G-21 said. Jet smiled when he heard those words and he pulled the throttle. The engines roared as the plane begun to accelerate towards the run way. Within seconds, the cyborgs were in the sky. The further and further away they got from the base, Jet could feel great joy fill his body. A large smile grew on his face.

"Home free." He said gleefully.

…..

Gilmore jumped as the front door slammed closed. He had been watching the race with Ivan back at the house until the explosion. After that, he tried desperately to get in contact with his family to find out what happened. The cyborgs charged into the family room. "Joe, thank god that you're still alive! What happened to you?" The old scientist asked as he approached the cyborg.

"Gilmore…could…could it be possible…that Black Ghost could still be…" Gilmore's eyes grew wide.

"No! It's not possible…" Gilmore said in disbelief. Joe fished the card he found at the racetrack out of his pocket.

"THEN WHAT IS THIS?" Joe yelled, showing the mark on the card. Gilmore shook his head.

"…it's not.." Gilmore began to say before Pyunma's phone interrupted him.

"Hujambo? (Hello?)" The aquatic cyborg said in Swahili.

"Someone attacked me today." He could tell it was Albert's voice do to his German accent but something in his voice was different. It was low and very dark.

" You were attacked, too? Are you ok?" He asked. This quickly got the attention of everyone in the room. They moved over to Pyunma.

"Who are you talking to, Pyunma?" Joe asked.

"It's Albert." Pyunma turned the speakerphone on so everyone could hear.

"Albert. It's Joe, Chang, Françoise, Gilmore and Ivan. What happened to you?" The leader asked.

"…I'm fine…," he said with shame, "But Jimmy and Cathy were kidnapped…"

"Oh my god…" The blonde cyborg said in disbelief.

"Wait…what do you mean 'too'? You were attacked! What happened?" Albert asked with great concern. Pyunma signed.

"Joe's car was rigged with an explosive, one of GB's co-workers was beaten with an inch of her life, and we just got word from G Jr. that mysterious man threatened him." Pyunma explained to the German cyborg.

"…What should we do?" Chang asked the group. Everyone grew quite. No one knew how to answer the Chinese man's question. Not even the leader could answer it. Joe walked to the window and stared at the ocean. A million questions were buzzing around in his head and he couldn't think clearly.

"Joe?" Françoise asked. He turned to his friends. Each one of them had confused face and each one looked to Joe for an answer.

Joe took a deep breath and finally accepted the truth,

"Bring everyone to Japan. Black Ghost is back."

…

"Sir! 002, G-21, and G-19 have just escaped from the facility." A guard informed Skull. The masked man growled in frustration at the news. He was the one who was holding all the cards and somehow that idiot red head was able to escape before he could use him.

"And where were you when this occurred?" He asked in a low, sinister voice.

The guard shivered. "…I..I was…in the hanger…" he stuttered

"The same one that they escaped from?"

".Y…es…" The masked man sat up from his seat and walked over to the trembling man. When he reached the man, he placed his masked face right in front of the man's face.

"And while they were escaping, in never occurred to you that maybe shutting the hanger door could have prevented them from STEALING a $1,000,000 plane and ESCAPING?" He yelled.

"I AM SO SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" the guard apologized.

"…You're right. It won't happen again." He said walking back to his seat. The guard sighed in relief. "…Because you won't be around to make that mistake again." Suddenly Skull pulled out his ray gun and shot the man. The guard didn't even have to scream before the ray hit him. He fell to the ground and lay motionless on the cold floor. Skull sighed and returned to his throne.

"Lord Skull, don't be discouraged." A voice said. Skull raised his head to see that his head scientist had walked into the room. Dr. Walker looked down at the corpse. With his signature smile, he said, "I'll get the Janitor to clean this up."

"What do you want?"Skull asked unhappily. Walker walked closer and bowed to the masked man.

"I saw this coming, sir. I noticed G-21 snooping around where she shouldn't have been and made plans to deal with this kind of problem." This caught the attention of the leader.

"What do you have planned?"

Walker chuckled. "Well it's quite simple. We had finished sending out our calling cards and now the 00 cyborgs are coming back together. 002 is on his way to meet back with his 'friends'," The black haired man smile grew, "Each run away cyborg would be together in one spot and we could capture them so easily."

"How do we capture them? Send an army after them?" Skull said.

"Oh no, why waste the recourses. What they don't know is that my secret weapon is already on its way to their location." The scientist said in a sinister tone.

…..

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I would like to thank those who left reviews for me. They really do help in the long run.**_

_**I'm terrible with names, so if you see a mistake, please don't be shy and tell me.**_

_**For future reference, evil guy is Skull not Scar. Sorry for the confusion. **_

_**Side note here:**_

_**I heard that they are in the making of an American comic version of Cyborg 009! Being a comic book nerd, this news brought great joy to me and I can't wait to buy Issue 1.**_

_**Also I hear rumors that they may bring the new Cyborg 009 movie overseas, 009: Recyborg. This is exciting to me because I didn't think the U.S. would get to see this movie.**_

_**Nya~**_


End file.
